Quien diria
by KM-Sama
Summary: Shuichi hace algunas declaraciones muy reveladoras a su querido Yuki... R


DISC: Gravitation no es mío, ojalá lo fuera pero no. Demonios!

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido YAOI, si no sabes que es eso mejor ni lo leas. Sobrecarga de azúcar, diabéticos del mundo tengan cuidado.

-------------------------

: Quien diría :

Por: KM-Sama

-------------------------

_Quien diría... quien diría que se trata del mismo frío e insensible de siempre al verte dormido acurrucado junto a mi. Quien diría que eres el mismo que una vez me insulto y trato de deshacerse de mi cuantas veces pudo... así es; quien diría._

_Creo que ni tu mismo te reconocerías si te vieras ahora, eso es claro, si lograras verte como yo te veo y como te he visto desde el día que te conocí. Si pudieras ver cuanto haz cambiado creo que te asustarías, te gustaría el cambio?... lo dudo porque no eres que digamos fan de este, pero creo que eventualmente te acostumbrarías... pero no te preocupes que esto es algo que jamás he de dejar que sepas... que por que, pues porque no lo considero necesario, además, me encanta ser el único en el universo que sabe todo esto, si, si... lo se, hay mas personas que te conocen tanto como yo; tus hermanos, Toma y creo que son todos... ellos te conocen, eso es cierto, pero creo que en realidad no se dan cuenta de la magnitud del cambio que haz sufrido, no porque les seas indiferente, sino porque ellos no están contigo durante las horas mas intimas de tu vida como por ejemplo, cuando duermes, cuando escribes o vez televisión o simplemente cuando descansas en el sofá mientras lees el libro que logro captar tu atención en los últimos días; no ellos no te ven, pero yo si... vaya que si lo hago._

_Recuerdo que solías tener la mirada mas penetrante que yo jamás hubiera visto, solías estar tan absorto en tus cosas que rara vez notabas el mundo que te rodeaba pero por sobre todo, solías tener tanto miedo de ser lastimado que llegaste al punto de encerrar tu corazón tras una coraza de hielo... pero sabes que?... y lamento decírtelo... esa coraza sucumbió ante mi hace mucho, mucho tiempo y lo mejor de todo, ni siquiera te haz dado cuenta. Así es, ni siquiera lo haz notado y creo que esa es la razón del por que estoy escribiendo estas líneas, se que dije que jamás dejaría que te enteraras de esto, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa, además, creo que seria bueno... en cierto nivel, que supieras lo mucho que haz cambiado, cuanto bien te hace estar cerca de mi y cuanto bien me hace a mi estar cerca de ti._

_Se que pensaras que no tengo modestia alguna, por esto ultimo que acabo de decirte, pero tanto tu, como yo, como todas las personas que te conocen y quieren estarán de acuerdo conmigo... soy bueno para ti. Ahora déjame decirte que no siempre estuve tan seguro de esto, pero ahora lo estoy y realmente creo que con mi ayuda o mi mera presencia, si así lo deseas, he sanado un poco las heridas que había en corazón y eso me gusta. Me gusta... quien diría que tu y yo estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos... supongo que nadie lo creyó posible; y no los culpo porque yo mismo llegue a dudarlo unas cuantas veces... bueno muchas... para ser exactos, cada vez que me botabas de tu casa; pero siempre me las ingenie para regresar, no es así?. Creo que fue eso mismo lo que ocasiono todos esos cambios, el hecho de que te dieras cuenta que yo no iba a ningún lado porque te amaba, que sin importar cuanto me insultaras, cuantas veces me corrieras yo siempre regresaría y por sobre todo siempre te amaría._

_Se que soy llorón, ruidoso y doy la lata equivalente a diez niños pequeños... pero no trates de fingir que no tiene caso que te hagas el tonto... tu me amas; me amas mas de lo que creíste que seria humanamente posible y un millón de veces mas de lo que creías que tu podrías amar a alguien, lo se... no necesitas decirlo; aunque seria lindo escucharlo de tu viva voz alguna vez... pero no tengo prisa, pero lo mejor de todo... lo se._

_Cada vez que miras, cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que me besas... es como si gritaras a todo pulmón que me amas... _

_Me resulta gracioso el imaginar la cara que pondrás cuando leas esto... sumamente gracioso a decir verdad y quizá hasta pienses que soy un mocoso arrogante y sin el menor sentido de lo que es la modestia, pero se que justo al final... una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa adornara tu lindo rostro, lo quieras... o no._

_Bien, creo que es hora de terminar... se hace tarde y de seguro estas por llegar de esa reunión con tu editora... así que para concluir solo diré lo siguiente:_

_Te amo y se que tu me amas; aunque no lo digas con palabras que se que no eres tan bueno vocalizándolas que escribiéndolas, pero no importa tu eres así y así me gustas. Estamos juntos, a pesar de ti y de mi y del resto del universo... pero como ya dije... nos amamos y esa es la razón de nuestra unión. Jamás, jamás te desharás de mi y yo jamás me desharé de ti porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro o para que lo entiendas... eres mío y yo soy tuyo... para toda la eternidad. Quien diría..._

_Tu Shuichi no baka._

Yuki Eiri apenas y podía creer todo lo que había leído... quien se creía ese enano que era?... pero a pesar suyo, muy a pesar suyo y para cumplir lo que Shuichi había previsto en su misiva... el escrito había sonreído.

Shuichi no era el muchachito distraído que siempre había creído después de todo... pero lo que mas lo impactaba, era cuan acertadas eran sus declaraciones, todas y cada una de ellas eran tan ciertas como que el sol brilla de día y que Yuki era mas feliz que nunca.

Después de todo... si se iría a dormir temprano, había planeado terminar de escribir su libro... pero después de encontrarse con esto esperando en su laptop para ser leído, había decidido irse a la cama temprano y pasar un buen rato con su pequeño baka de cabellos rosados y con una sonrisa en los labios se levanto y fue hacia la habitación para demostrarse a su koibito cuanto lo amaba.

Así es... Yuki Eiri no era el mismo frío e insensible de siempre y todo gracias a un muchachito lloro y latoso de cabellos rosados; quien diría...

OWARI

N/A: Lo se, lo se es estúpido, cursi y sin sentido alguno TT . En fin si su rabia alcanza como para dejar algún review este es bienvenido, aunque sea tan solo para decirme que no deje mi trabajo diurno, si tan solo tuviera uno ¬¬'

:Plotless, pointless... just like me:


End file.
